How to get an answer
by hell-raiser13
Summary: Hidan tortures for the location of a bounty for Kakuzu. Rated for graphic torture and violence I guess.
1. Chapter 1

"."

"Go to hell."

"Fine, have it your way." I frowned as I strapped him into the seat, wrists facing up, feet flat on the floor, neck chained to the head of the chair.

"One last chance...Location please." I picked up some decently sized nails, two inches long, and a hammer.

"Go to hell."

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, almost emotionless except for the look of slight aggravation.

"I'd rethink that if I were you..." I set one of the nails on the joint of his right index finger.

He still refused.

I shrugged and brought the hammer down, driving nail through flesh and bone into the wood beneath.

He cried out in pain, I didn't blame him, it had to hurt like a mother-fucker.

"Rethinking now?"I watched him twitch as he struggled to keep composure.

"Go to hell, bitch."

I sighed, "Is that all you say?" I went to the next joint, same finger.

Slowly, I positioned the , just to fuck with him, I would act like I'd bring it down and watch him flinch.I did this about three times until he stopped I drove the nail through again.

"Gah!Fuck!" He screwed his eyes shut.

"How about now?"

He still refused.

I shrugged and continued doing this, joint after joint, hammering nail after nails per hand, one per joint, thirty nails in all.

At this point, he was seriously in me smile to see it.

"So...you about ready to give in?" my smile disappeared as I still wanted that information.

"Go to hell..."

"You need some new vocabulary..."I stepped away and picked up two equally sized daggers, but they were set aside for later.

"Here we are." I came back to him with a set of pliers, which he looked at like he was going to scream again.

"If you want out all you have to do is give me the information I want." I stated, "At this point you'd still be able to walk away."

He looked at me with hatred and disdain,"Go to hell bitch."

"Suit yourself." I removed his left shoe and, with a quick wrench, his nail was ripped out.

"Agh!Fucking bitch!You whore! You good for nothing piece of shit! Asshole!Fucking twat! You cock-sucking wench!"He attempted to kick but was securely fastened down.

"Damn right..." I moved to the next nail, taking hold and tearing it out."Aw...does that hurt? you ever learn your lesson?How many times must I tell you?Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go."

He let out another stream of curses as I tore out the next nail.

By the time I had finished with his nails he was screaming curse after curse,in between sobs of , he still refused to tell me the location...

"Are you ready to tell me?" I frowned.

He spat at me as an answer.

"Fine...suit yourself." I took the pliers and set them down for later,picking up the daggers.

With another look to see he obviously wasn't going to tell me, I positioned the daggers on the outsides of his kneecaps and, is a quick motion, I shoved them beneath the patella bone. He screamed loud and clear to the sky and anyone who could possibly 'd wake up the dead with that scream.

"I can't tell you!" he sobbed.

"And why not?" I questioned, pressing a little on the daggers.

"My crew! They'll...f-fucking kill me!" he shook and trembled.

"You idiot!"I yelled, he just didn't get it! "I'll fucking kill you!" I took the hilts of both daggers and twisted towards him.I could feel muscles and tendons tearing beneath the blades as it cut roughly. I could feel his warm blood as it streamed down my hands and fingers when I shook the weapons. I could hear his pain in every scream he let loose. His tears poured down his face as he tried to wiggle out but just ended up hurting himself. He wiggled the daggers when he shook and it made the nails in his finger joint move in the still fresh wounds.

I grabbed a sledgehammer,"Ready to tell?"

"Fuuuck!Please!No! You have to understand!?My crew'll kill me if I tell you anything!I can't tell you!Please stop!"

"No. You have to understand. I don't give a flying fuck. I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You." I swung the sledgehammer and heard a sickening CRACK as it slammed into his left shin.

He screamed bloody murder.

I raised an eyebrow in questioning and he shook his head.

"Tough cookie aren't you?" I said in acknowledgement as I heard the bone crunching CRACK of his right shin and the sledgehammer colliding with it.

"Agh!God no!" He sobbed and shook, trembling as his tears kept coming.

I watched as he cried, shin bone showing through the broken flesh as blood stained his skin and clothes.

"I can see the white of your bone." I said just to hear him cry more.

Taking the pliers I walked forward and, through his outbursts of cries, I took hold of a molar and ripped it out. Another scream greeted me. He clamped his mouth shut as I raised an eyebrow.

"Say 'ah'." I smiled as he shook his head.

I pressed on his shin and he cried out, giving me a moment to rip out another molar. In the end, I ripped out eight teeth. Four from the bottom, four from the top, two from each side.

At this point his head was laying there as he shook, bleeding, broken almost. Covered in tears and blood...how nice.

Yet, after all of this he still refused to tell me...

"Y'know...a smart person would have told me when I nailed their hands...or at least when I finished with their teeth...but you are one persistent guy." I smiled as I came over with an electric drill.

He looked up with a look of horror.

I tore his shirt so I could aim correctly, down to the bottom to move it out of my way. Setting the point of the drill against his sweat covered skin I smirked.

"They say the collarbone is the most painful bone to break..."

"Oh god..." he lolled his head away and screamed as I drilled into said bone, his left side.

Then I moved to the right side and drilled again. He looked to the ceiling and sobbed.

"Oh come now...I haven't even put any screws in yet..." I smiled as he looked horrified.

I sighed as I took two screws and set them before screwing one on either side into the muscles above his collarbone but closer to his shoulders.

"Now,now..."I looked at the sobbing man in a look of forced sympathy, "Calm now...you're covered in blood, sweat, and tears...Is that any way to come for a conversation? Even your clothes are dirty and ragged..."

He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

I rolled my eyes and took hold of a jagged broken jigsaw blade. With purposefully shaking hands, I cut through the achilles tendon of both feet with deliberate slow speeds.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!! Just no more! Please!"he sobbed.

"I thought you'd see things my way." I grinned.

"Just promise you'll kill me off quickly before they find me." he looked desperate.

"Aww...and I was hoping to let you bleed to death..."I pretended to pout.

"Don't worry, I promise." I chuckled as he looked horrified again.

"Sunagakure! He's in Sunagakure!" The man cried, I noticed my right hand was set atop some of the nails in his finger joints, must hurt.

I nodded and turned to walk away.

"Wait!Wait! Please don't!" I heard him cry behind me.

I ignored him and left the room to greet the stitched man waiting for me.

"Are tyou finished?" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah..."I grinned, "How long do you think he'll last?"

"From what I heard, not very long..."

I laughed.

"So where is the bounty supposed to be?" He practically demanded.

"Sunagakure. Now give me a moment to set this up will you?" I noticed as he started to walk away.

"Hurry up."

"Fine. Fine." I started to tip over some barrels or gasoline and splash it on the windows, roofs, and walls of the shed, "God, this shit smells doesn't it?"

"Just shut up and finish so we can leave." Kakuzu was getting impaitient.

"Calm down Kakuzu-chan, I'm going." I let a match and watched the small flame for but a moment. It's warmth radiating from such a minute source. That was before I tossed it on the shed.

In minutes the whole shed was engulfed in roaring flames. Kakuzu insisted on leaving and I could hear the victim inside, screaming in agony. The flames lit up the night sky and shone bright in a blackened night against the stars.

"Hidan! Are you going to just stand there or are we going?" Kakuzu was seeming really impaitient.

I shrugged and smiled over my shoulder, "Don't want to enjoy the lightshow?"

"No." He answered shortly before turning and begining to walk away.

I frowned in frustration but one last scream tore through the air, it shuddered and turned to quiet sobs and I smiled. Turning, I followed after Kakuzu.

"Hey Kakuzu-chan! Wait up!"


	2. Update

Hey There, For any of you who are wanting me to continue this or wondering what happened, or how about anything at all... The Fanfiction, as you can see, was written in 2008. As I'm writing this here, it's 2013. I've gotten much better since then and have actually moved to a new account. I've decided I will rewrite this story in particular.

Once I have done that, I'll try and post a link here. My new user account is Drkfrg. Soooo... yeah. You can probably expect more vicious torture stuff from there.

See ya then and there. Over and out, yo.


End file.
